The Shower Singer
by readmeandsmile
Summary: Jasmine is loving her college so far. But what happens when her dorm room is next to someone who sings Jasmine's favorites in the shower and sounds good at it?


It is a warm sunny day here in Chicago-which defeats the purpose of being a windy city- the sun is shining and the birds are chirping and yes, they really were. It wasn't just an expression people used to describe the perfect day.

Turns out the nearby tree where introverts go to pass leisure time comes with a bird nest which meant nobody (meaning Jasmine) could climb it.

Jasmine is loving her college so far-don't get her wrong; it is a big building for the exploration of her freedom and they are many facilities that are mostly to do with food.

Two coffee shops for a typical white girl's liking, a bakery, a café and so many chain restaurants she couldn't even count with her fingers.

It doesn't even look like a university; it looks like a hotel that gave you free education to push you forward on that lonesome road you started.

Jasmine had muttered something when she got out of the car about how kids in this college would gain weight just like that with a quick snap of the finger and how inconveniently, it was so hard to find lecture halls and so easy to step into one of the hell houses and stuff your face up.

I guess there was a tiny benefit to this which Jasmine had worked out in her head already; she's known to be a glass half full kinda girl.

The tiny benefit was Jasmine would get the exercise after being pulled into this house full of carbs from running to her lecture halls- which was in the other building further down the one she was helplessly trapped at.

Other than too much food, there are also other things to do such as play pool, Foosball, bowling, watch a movie and even go to karaoke.

Which is why Jasmine wanted to mark her territory in this tree because she felt like this tree understood the true purpose of going to college and how it was the only normal thing thrown into this bag of prosperity.

She hopes her dorm room isn't large for the sizing and she wouldn't have to share it with the Princess of Arabia or something.

Jasmine had got her scholarship to Chicago Jones University the day she got graduated. It was shoved into her letterbox whilst she was throwing her hats in the air and taking a few hat selfies for her Instagram. No one was there to notice because they were all dying from laughter all day at Uncle Joe's house, reminiscing the funniest things Jasmine did as a child and munching on the delicious dishes his wife prepared for them.

She had got the news from her brother - who was known to be the nosy one in the sibling line- and she obviously said yes after she wiped the sleep dusts off her eyes to assure herself it wasn't a dream and told the whole family after she was reassured it wasn't.

So here she is, in one of the biggest college owned by Patrick Jones, who is one of the richest entrepreneurs in the world frantically running to her dorm to settle down.

It takes her half an hour to reach the dorm building which is thankfully next to her lecture halls so she doesn't have to run in a hurry in the morning after she oversleeps.

When her foot steps on the wooded floors of the building where all the rooms were, she is greeted by a girl jumping in front of her and greeting her with a cheery voice.

Jasmine jumps and her heart rate speed up almost like she is having a heart attack on her first day; she doesn't mind having one because that could take you out of the building and in to a place with no jumping blondes.

"Hi! Welcome to Chicago Jones Girls Dorm!" The girl says, stretching her pink lips to give her the friendliest grin she can do which is in no way friendly because Jasmine's uncomfortable. From eyeing this girl from head to toe, Jasmine can tell she is older than her because she is taller and she does not look confused and dazed, stepping into a dorm hall.

And from her voice, Jasmine can tell she's practiced this on everyone that she has met today and she was probably waiting for her, hiding in a corner and jumping out almost like the girl was throwing her a birthday party.

"I'm Lindy…"

She gives Jasmine a look as to somehow telepathically send a message to her brain about how she should probably speak and stop gawking like an idiot.

"Jasmine."

She shakes the girl's hand because obviously, the blonde wanted a friendly handshake. The blonde looks at the clipboard she's carrying with her and Jasmine waits there like an idiot. She could have whispered an awkward goodbye or even waved secretly at the blonde. That could have been her escape but no, she had to stand there because she was too polite.

"Jasmine Kang…" The girl looks up and that smile is back on her lips again. "You have no roommate."

Jasmine secretly thanks the gods above she didn't get assigned with a roommate. Don't get her wrong, she enjoys human company but sharing a room with a complete stranger was not her thing.

She feels like she should ask this out of politeness so she clears her throat to fix her hoarse voice.

"Do you…have a roommate?"

Lindy's smile stretches into a grin because of course, this girl likes people asking her questions.

"Yeah, her name's Delia."

"We should all hang out someday."

Jasmine wonders if this was a sentence Lindy told everyone because she was an angel sent from heaven. She nods anyway because she is goddamn polite.

"Well, I'll let you settle to your room."

Lindy gestures to the stairs that led to where Jasmine was going to spend her four years. The thoughts made her nervous and excited.

Her room is room 1D and she takes a picture to send it to her sister- who is a big fan- after she gets hold of the Wi-Fi password. She unlocks the room with her key and is greeted with two small sized beds with a bedside table in the middle dividing the room. The room is a regular sized room you'd expect in college so she's happy.

She chooses the right because she's always known to be the right side and her sister Riley the left. When she throws her big bag into the tiny bed to unpack, she hears a voice speak to her through the walls.

I don't mind spending every day.

Oh, they're singing.

Shower singing to be exact because she can hear the waters precipitate through her walls. Jasmine doesn't even know dorm rooms had a shower because she thought colleges provided you with a shower room where you had to face awkwardness every day, showering with other girls. She's relieved she doesn't have to go through that.

Out in the corner in the pouring rain….

Jasmine admits the singer has a nice voice for someone who's not afraid to belt out a Maroon 5 song out loud. She shoves her bag out of her bed and it makes a loud bang as it lands on the floor. Shit.

Fortunately, the singer doesn't notice and she leans into the wall to listen closer- which she mentally smacks herself for because that is so creepy.

The waters stops and the voice booms louder through the walls. She will be loved…

It is a low voice.

That is impossible because girls are genders with a squeaky high voice. Unless there is a girl with a low voice- she doesn't judge- in the building who she should befriend because that is one hell of a story to tell Riley.

Straight off the plane to a new hotel.

Yup, definitely a girl.

She decides to wait for the girl to finish her business and get dressed before she's jumping and introducing herself; that train of thought is interrupted when the singer hits stop on the showers and the voice stops singing.

Didn't even get to sing one direction dammit. The low voice mutters and Jasmine loves Chicago Jones even more.

Jasmine hates her major.

Psychology is her major and Psychology expects you to wake up early with a big smile on your face, ready, and that is not her forte.

She just hopes the lecture is one of those orientation thingies where the professor introduces the topics and they waste time answering related questions about the topic so that the professor can secretly judge you from your seats based on your answers.

And of course Jasmine is late on the first day.

She runs to the hall as quick as she can, her lungs collapsing as she takes each step and with her weak athletic abilities, she bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologizes as she picks her belongings- that are scattered on the floor- up.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going," The voice answers and Jasmine looks up to see who the poor victim is.

It was a boy with blond hair and the bluest of eyes she had ever seen. He had very good looking features with sharp jawline and a little stubble carpeting that jawline. Jasmine's heart does a double take because this guy was gorgeous.

"Or maybe I was distracted by something else," The guy winks and Jasmine's heart rate speeds up even more.

"Mr Watson…"

An old man with bald head and glasses- possibly in his fifties- sighs exasperatedly when he sees the blonde lad and the blonde lad smirks when he recognizes the professor.

"I let you change your major to help you get a new start not to flirt with other girls," He points to the row of seats where you sit and listen to boring lectures. "Please take a seat."

"Sit with me?" Blondie asks Jasmine with pleading eyes; she says yes and mentally slaps herself.

"I'm Logan," He introduces himself after they've chosen their seats which is at very back where no professor could see you and target you to answer his hard-hitting questions.

"Jasmine," She smiles and offers.

"This is your first year right?"

She nods.

"I can tell by how nervous you looked when you bumped into me," He says, chuckling. Jasmine frowns because she tried so hard to not mess up her first day and that failed miserably.

"It's okay," He assures her when he notices her frowning. "I used to be like that in my first year too."

Jasmine's a little confused because the Logan she met two seconds ago was a douche-bag, winking at girls and using cheesy pick-up lines; now he's a nicey nicey nice nice, asking questions and calming her down.

"What was your first major?" Jasmine notices herself asking like they were old friends chatting about their futures.

"Biology."

He makes a disgusted noise and throws his head back dramatically which Jasmine giggles at. He finds himself laughing too.

"Wanted to be a doctor, make my parents proud."

Jasmine nods in sympathy because she sort of understands. It took her a long time to convince her parents she was not a "failure."

"My sister's usually in the spotlight…" He leans close, cups a hand next to his mouth and whispers. She doesn't relate to this because Jasmine and her siblings are equally smart but she nods anyway in politeness.

"You should meet her, you'll love her."

She shrugs to agree because everyone has settled in to the room and the lecture is about to start. She wants to listen to every detail.

"Let's have lunch together."

Logan grins excitedly.

"Now shh if you want to stay in this class."

Logan tells Jasmine he'll be back in 2 minutes because he needs to grab something from his house and points to the table where they sit. She nods and queues for lunch.

Her time is wasted in the queue daydreaming and staring into space until her thoughts are interrupted by Lindy and two unnamed strangers.

"Jasmine!" She greets excitedly. The boy waves nervously and the girl with the glasses offers a salute.

"That's Delia."

Ahh, the roommate.

"That's Garrett, my boyfriend."

She says hi and Lindy offers a warm smile to the guy behind her so that she can cut in line and not get in trouble. The guy nods and she thanks him sweetly.

"So, how was your lecture?"

As Jasmine predicted, the lecture was spent talking about the topics they would be tackling and getting picked to answer questions filled with pressure.

Luckily, she wasn't picked because Logan was with her and based on their interaction, Mr Wayne does not seem to like Logan.

"It was okay," Jasmine shrugs. It really was; it wasn't a general white lie people rolled off their tongue. She had fun with Logan who was a lot nicer than she thought. Turns out, winking and using cheesy pick-up lines was Logan's idea of humor and he's not really a douche-bag.

"Met anyone?" Delia asks, offering a sly smile towards her.

"The guy I bumped into was pretty cool," Jasmine replies nonchalantly but Lindy doesn't find the answer to be casual. She squeals excitedly and Delia, the roommate has to rest her hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm her down.

"Was he cute?"

Jasmine shrugs which meant the answer was a maybe which Lindy understood. Her squeals ascended to a volume higher.

"I'm sorry about her," The boyfriend finally speaks and Jasmine absentmindedly nods at him. She has no time to turn around and wave him off because Lindy's hands are on her shoulders and she's being shaken like a rattle.

"What's his name?" She asks, each word with a shake. What's shake his shake name?

"Logan Watson."

Lindy's hand drops and she starts to laugh.

"That idiot…" Lindy whispers and shakes her head. Jasmine's very confused.

Luckily, Delia, the roommate is there to finish the puzzle for Jasmine because Lindy is too amused to do it.

"Logan's her brother…"

"Twins," Lindy says with a chuckle.

"There you are Jasmine…"

Logan appears from the door wearing a football jersey and white shorts. The jersey is a bright yellow and reads: Chicago Jones

"I see you two met…"

Lindy mouths an apology to the same dude she smiled sweetly at and Logan cuts in line.

"Yeah, she takes psychology too."

"Really!?" Lindy raises her eyebrow in interest and Jasmine nods. The dude from behind shouts at the group to shuffle so they do.

"Yeah, wanna be a detective."

Jasmine picks up a tray and so does Lindy. She passes one to the roommate, the boyfriend and to her brother.

"My brother wants to be a profiler," Logan nods a yes. "Wants to hunt criminals down and kick their ass."

Jasmine smiles at him because they share the same career paths.

"What about you?"

Jasmine orders a pizza because she hadn't had one in ages. Her world was filled with Korean dishes and Krispy Kreme donuts which were her siblings' favorite.

"Singing and Acting."

Logan rolls his eyes from behind his sister, makes silly faces and blah blah motions with his hand and Jasmine laughs. Lindy turns around and smacks his arm.

"How about you two?" Jasmine asks Delia and Garrett.

"I'm taking Biology because I wanna be an explorer and Ger- bear's taking English Literature."

"Yeah! Kudos to you Dels for sticking through."

Delia salutes again adding a proud smile.

Two weeks past just like that. Jasmine gets the usual calls from worried parents with so many questions to answer, firing off at her like she's in an episode of Megamind.

She gets one today and the same questions repeat like it's a routine by now. She calmly answers them even though she wants to rip her hairs off her head. Then she hears a loud your hand fits in mine.

"Mom, I love you but I gotta go."

A muffled ok bye love you is heard but that is ignored because Jasmine hits end call and her head is back on the wall, listening in to the singer's voice.

She assumes the singer started off with one direction because the singer sings the entire song with passion getting the exact words correct.

I'm in love with you and all your little things

The water stops and the singer whistles which signals show's over. Jasmine claps in her room like she's gone insane and nothing is heard afterwards.

Three weeks past and Jasmine gets the call from her mother. Somehow, that magically signals the singer to start singing because as soon as her mother goes off on her rants when your legs don't work like they used to before is heard.

"Mom, I gotta go!" She yells into the phone in an exasperated tone.

"Jasmine Joy Kang…"

She rolls her eyes because middle names were equal to even longer lectures and Jasmine has no time.

"Essays, mom!"

"Alright, no need to yell!"

Her mom mutters something under her breath which Jasmine doesn't catch. She hits end call and goes to her wall to listen but the water stops and the singer's voice disappears.

Dammit mom

Four weeks past and Jasmine and Logan get to do their first experiments. It could be of any nature: relationships, aggression, sleep disorders, gender, intelligence, psychopathology and more that Jasmine can't remember.

"Maybe not psychopathology because that is unethical," Logan says, reading off a list of topics.

"Good use of psychology language…"

Jasmine raises her hand for a high-five and Logan slaps it hard. She winces in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Logan slams the book shut and checks Jasmine's hand for any bruises- not that there's any but it's sweet for a guy to care.

She laughs instead and Logan lets go of the hand and laughs too.

"You pick cause my brain's fried."

"Relationships?" She offers and Logan's eyes light up.

"Yeah!"

He raises his hand for a high- five and she rejects the offer. He laughs because he remembers the reason why she rejected.

"Where shall we work?"

"Your room cause Lindy and Garrett would probably be making out in the couch…"

Jasmine laughs because she agrees. In all the times she's known them, the couple has kissed 345 times (Delia counted.)

They really like PDA's.

"Poor Delia…" Jasmine offers sympathetically, nodding and closing her eyes like she's reacting to something so tragic.

Logan nods along and adds in a clutch of the heart, his fingers grabbing onto his polo shirt.

"We are thinking about you, Delfano."

They spend two wasteful minutes nodding like they're bobble heads and burst out laughing as soon as they realize the ridicule.

"It's settled, we'll go to your dorm room after this."

Jasmine nods in agreement after she's calmed herself from the hysteria and Logan nudges his fist towards her direction.

"Better than a high five…"

Jasmine rolls her eyes and they bump fists.

"Okay so where is Princess Jasmine's castle then?"

Logan rests his arm on her shoulder which she gently pushes away.

"Follow me and you'll see…."

They leave the lecture halls, pushing the crowds away and being pushed by people who are doing the same. Logan has no problem with getting out of this mob so he's the first one to get out and go to the dorm halls. Jasmine however feels like a pinball being pushed from left to right and right to left.

Why was the crowd so big today? Her terrified claustrophobic mind wonders. She doesn't have time to snap out an answer because she feels someone touch her butt and before she knows, she's being lifted by The Incredible Hulk.

"Honestly, some people will do anything for a free chicken meal," The voice answers.

It's Logan.

Her heart pumps in her chest as Logan pushes the crowds away for the second time. Somehow there are visual images that associate with weddings flashing in her brain and that does not help her quick heartbeats because it makes it quicker and she's finding it hard to breathe.

Logan does not lower Jasmine down when they get out of the lecture halls and Jasmine kicks her legs in the air.

"Shhh, just tell me where to go."

Logan finally lowers her down when they reach the room. He hands Jasmine her bag back and she starts to look through the pockets for the key.

Logan looks around the hallway, eyeing every detail like it was important to him. His body freezes when his eyes catch Jasmine's door which has her room number on it.

He says nothing because Jasmine probably doesn't hear it. He's lived in three houses in California and Chicago where he sang out loud in the shower and nobody complained. It meant his singing voice is loud but also very quiet enough for no one to hear.

But then, there could be no complaints because his family members didn't wanna embarrass him so there is a possibility that Jasmine heard him.

He wants to get out because he feels like he needs to push the problems away for a second so he clears his throat to get Jasmine's attention and she looks up from the bag with a look of concern.

"I'm hungry; I could use a free chicken meal."

He rubs his belly and Jasmine laughs.

"Start without me?"

He blinks cutely and pouts.

"Have fun going to Nando's on that crazy mob."

"I can handle it remember?" He winks. She rolls her eyes and gestures to the hallway for a sign of approval.

"Bring me back a chicken wrap!" Jasmine yells. She hears an indistinct answer in return and she finds herself laughing again because Logan is an idiot.

There's another person who agrees with that statement and that person shakes her head as she passes her panicky brother in the hallway.

"Hey Jaz," The person who agrees that Logan is an idiot greets the key finding girl. "Any reason why Logan is running like Usain bolt today?"

"He's hungry and wants Nando's."

Lindy rolls her eyes, "What are you doing here though?"

"I live here," She points to the door next to Jasmine's room. Room 1C

"I didn't tell you because you looked like you wanted to kill me when we first met."

Jasmine's body freezes at the hit of realization and when Lindy snaps her fingers in front of her face, she has no muscles left to smile at her because she feels every bones in her body turn into wood.

"You okay Jaz?"

Surely it couldn't be Lindy because Lindy doesn't have a low voice like the shower singer. Unless she's a girl that's born with two different voices- she doesn't judge- and Lindy's voice somehow turns low when she sings.

"You have a good singing voice!" Jasmine blurts out and Lindy's left eyebrow arches up.

"You haven't heard me sing."

"Yes I have," Jasmine says, her tone of voice sounding embarrassed and Lindy's more confused. She whips out her key from the pocket, unlocks the door and pushes Jasmine inside.

"No one's heard me sing; I don't let people hear me sing." Lindy whispers.

"Apparently I have because you sing in the shower."

Lindy's getting ready to rant out a yell for Logan who's the only one who knows about the secret music room but then she hears the word shower and her confusion could not be widened out.

"I don't sing in the shower…."

"What?" Jasmine says softly.

"I don't sing in the shower…." She drawls.

"Well then who does!?"

"Logan."

Who knew? Who knew someone Jasmine had a crush on could sing that well? Who knew someone her heart raced for could sing her favorite songs and kill it every time? Who knew Jasmine could finally find her shower singer and she would be happy with the outcome?

Who knew?

Who the hell knew?

Lindy leaves her dorm room saying she has to meet Garrett in Rumble Juice. Jasmine finally finds her key and leaves the room, leaving Room 1C empty, unlocked and exposed. There was nothing to hide in this room anymore and Jasmine feels weird as she exits because now Room 1C feels normal.

"Brought you your chicken wrap!"

Logan enters Jasmine's room five minutes later. Jasmine laughs when Logan arrives to the door because he huffs and he puffs as he enters the room.

"You look sweaty as hell!"

She pushes Logan away when he sits down on the spot next to her and Logan laughs.

"Ran all the way to Nando's and ran back because I'm too hungry."

He tears open the bag and pulls out his burger that he wanted.

"You stink!"

Jasmine holds her nose and Logan rolls his eyes.

"Don't over exaggerate."

Jasmine sticks her tongue out, her hand still on the nose. Logan finds it cute.

"I'm not showering twice a day."

"Awww!" Jasmine says, her voice sounding nasal. Logan laughs and pulls her hand down.

"Let's eat this and do our experiment."

"Are you sure you don't wanna sing me a song from your shower?" Jasmine asks softly and Logan freezes. Jasmine bursts out laughing when she sees the horror struck on Logan's face and Logan slowly lowers his burger down.

"You know…" He whispers as he dusts off the crumbs on his hands away.

"Hell yeah I know!" Jasmine grins widely and Logan groans loudly. That makes her laugh even more and Logan glares at her.

"This wouldn't have happened if Garrett had used up all of the hot water!"

He slams his head on the table. Jasmine pats him on the back.

"There, there," She says, trying to sound supportive. It doesn't work because she bursts out laughing a second later.

"I hate you," Logan lifts his head up and hisses. Jasmine's lip curve into a smirk. He lowers his head down again because he's so embarrassed; he wants the ground to swallow him up.

"If it makes you feel better..."

"It won't," Logan murmurs and Jasmine shushes him.

"I have a crush on this guy who I thought was a total douchebag at first but then I learned he's really nice and can sing well."

Logan's head snaps up and she winks.

"Do not mock me," He says, each word with a pause. Jasmine shakes her head.

"I'm not lying."

"Jasmine…."

He fully gets up and stares at her intensely; tries to work out himself if she's lying or not. Jasmine stretches to place his hand on the cheek and Logan's heart beats 100000 faster.

"We're doing this?" He whispers. "You're gonna date a person who sings one direction in the shower?"

She nods and with her hand, pulls him closer so they are inches close together. Their foreheads touch as if it was meant to, naturally, and Jasmine breathes out a laugh.

"Next time, I'm singing a song just for you," Logan whispers and Jasmine laughs again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She answers before she connects their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

 **LOL! All that just for someone who sings in the shower. Whaddaya think? Was the ending too cheesy? Was it not? Tell me!**

 **This fic is actually dedicated to someone who loves 1D just as much as me so shoutout to that homie!**

 **And as always hmu on:**

 **Twitter: ifangirlsowhat**

 **Tumblr: yowhatisthisoutside**

 **Later alligators**

 **Anima x**


End file.
